


Jealousy

by Selestiles



Series: The Arcana Headcanons [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Headcanon, Jealousy, Other, main 6 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selestiles/pseuds/Selestiles
Summary: Tumblr hc request:"I'm basic, what about jealousy headcanons?"
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia Devorak/Reader
Series: The Arcana Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Jealousy

##  **Asra**

★ Doesn’t really get jealous.

★ If you two are dating that means you have his utmost trust so he never thinks you’d be disloyal.

★ Might have been a tad possessive at the beginning, but you were practically defenseless so he considers it was justified.

★ In fact, he’s glad when you start to come out of your shell and talk to more people. (If a bit of jealousy does creep in, he squashes it immediately, he’s disgusted by those feelings).

★ If you try to make him jealous on purpose though, he’ll feel betrayed that you would try to hurt him purposefully. Things probably won’t be the same after that. (Same goes if you’re overly jealous, he’ll comfort you at first, but then he starts to think you don’t trust him.)

##  **Nadia**

♠︎ She is NOT jealous (maybe only a little bit) but she’s not, okay? She is definitely not.

♠︎ Alright so, in truth, she’s not really the jealous type, she’s confident in your relationship and if she ever has doubts she’ll go to you about them.

♠︎ HOWEVER, what she’s not confident about? Her ability to be good enough for you.

♠︎ She knows that as the countess of Vesuvia she has a certain advantage. She knows she can shower you with gifts. But she often is very busy and feels as though she doesn’t spend enough time with you, or that she can’t be… listen, she has that youngest sister complex, k? (don’t even get me started on when the Satrinavas visit, she gets positively _clingy_ )

♠︎ She thinks jealousy is an awful, disgusting trait, and if she ever does feel jealous she feels angry at herself for it. Will deny being jealous every time, acts as though it is beneath her. (You can tell if she is tho, and some reassurance wouldn’t hurt)

##  **Julian**

♦︎ Skips the jealousy entirely and yeets his lanky self straight into self-loathing.

♦︎ Acts like a kicked puppy and practically sticks to your side (please don’t leaaaave himmm)

♦︎ Doesn’t actually get jealous that often, per se (I already mentioned the whole insecure thing, if he thinks someone might be better for you) but he can enjoy a little harmless consensual jealous-play with a perfect stranger, on either side.

♦︎ Wink at a random hot passerby with a hand clutched firmly onto his coat and it’s _on_. Will absolutely take it as a challenge, and well.. Ahem, usually outdoes himself the next time you, well… Anyway, it goes both ways too. Put a possessive hand on him while he talks to a sweet-looking vendor at the market and it’ll get increasingly hard for him to string words together.

♦︎ Even though he knows it’s all just fun and games, he really enjoys the reaffirmation that you belong to each other.

##  **Muriel**

♣︎ Gets jealous about Asra and hates himself for it. It has nothing to do with Asra, specifically, or his friendship with you, he just, just…

♣︎ Wishes he could go into the market, dance spontaneously with the townspeople with you, laugh as freely as Asra does.

♣︎ Sometimes he will be out and about with the two of you and then just randomly get this _look_ on his face. And sometimes you’ll all be having fun and you look up at him and he’s not there. (he’s sulking in some dark corner)

♣︎ Wants to be touching you at all times when you’re out but also doesn’t want to bother you about it. He needs all the hugs after.

♣︎ Asra is aware of it, of course. And it hurts him that Muriel can’t see how much you love him. But he would never mention it because he knows Muriel feels horrible about it already, he tries his best to help him feel comfortable but still makes sure to remark on how perfect you two are together.

##  **Portia**

♥︎ Does not give a flying fuck, will scream “Mine!” and bunch you into her arms in front of other people. She’s joking, of course. Will plant a huge, smacking kiss on your cheek and make everyone laugh fondly.

♥︎ What else can I tell ya? she isn’t a jealous person at all.

♥︎ “MC!! Clear your schedule for Friday. And tell all your admirers you won’t be available, I’m taking you on a date!”

♥︎ Loves showing you off, but if someone gets too close or seriously tries anything with you she’ll definitely get protective.

♥︎ “Woah there buddy, back off alright?”

##  **Lucio**

▲ Oh boy.

▲ A jealous boye, tries to hide it but he’s so transparent you can almost see his guts twisting with jealousy.

▲ Whisper reassurances into his ear all you like. He won’t be reassured until you two are alone and he can… well, mark you I guess.

▲ Will totally not play fair and try to make you jealous, then immediately get mortally offended when you do the same. ((surprised pikachu face))

▲ He knows that he can trust you (not them though), but he can’t help it. “You know I have no interest in them, right?” Lucio, *gritting hist teeth into a smile* “oh, I know, it’s fine, this is fine, perfect, fine”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as sandwichfox


End file.
